1) To test the hypothesis that 24h lysine balance would be more negative, after 3 weeks on low lysine diets, as compared to previous data obtained after 6-day adaptation periods. 2) To investigate whether 4 weeks on low lysine diets would create changes in leucine kinetics, such as a negative balance at a leucine intake above the previously determined requirement of 39 mg/Kg/d.